LOVE H CRISIS
by AmiyaSukala
Summary: Yuki Cross finds her perfect life in jepody when her father, Kaien, announces her engagement to the extremely rich and sexy, Zero Kiryuu. The worst thing, apart from not knowing him is, she must live with him alone in a Love Hotel...what are the chances?
1. Crisis 1 : KMark

Kaien Cross smiled at his daughter, Yuki, who refused to walk any further into the glamorous restaurant. He slowed down his pace, knowing how hard it was for her, to be in such a crowded place. As he watched his daughter's uneasiness grow, he felt a small tinge of guilt and sadness. He failed as a father, not knowing why his daughter preferred to be alone.

"Yuki, I know I should have told you earlier but...I was really busy..." Kaien whispered in an apologetic tone.

Yuki Cross gave a shrug, her rosy lips curling, "doesn't change the fact I'm here, does it?"

"Yuki, please endure, it's just a brief meeting."

Yuki stopped walking altogether, this time she really did give her father a death glare, which made him flinch. Her lips cursed her beloved father, "this is my execution isn't it? How can you call a MARRIAGE interview a brief meeting?"

Kaien crouched onto the floor, in quick defence, as Yuki raised her handbag in the air, "please...at least meet the guy first before hand...I promise he's not bad looking or anything..."

Yuki was poised for a second. She lowered her handbag and gave a deep sigh, "your not to force me anymore than this ok?"

Kaien nodded and gave a sly smile, as he silently thought, _'He's too good looking to resist...' _ "Yuki, aren't you hot wearing that scarf indoor, shouldn't you take it off?"

Yuki gulped uneasily, "er...i-it's...hey, don't be a nuisance, since I came already."

Taking a glance to see her father sighing, Yuki felt relieved, _'How can I take the scarf off...when that jerk...yesterday night...' _

××ιlιlι═════════════ιlιlι ××

Crisis 1

K-Mark

××ιlιlι═════════════ιlιlι ××

**~Yesterday Night~**

The stars glimmered, into the thick air of the misty night. Her footsteps were muffled into the shouts and cries of the city night life. Getting more and more irritated, she took a run and turned into a dimly lit alleyway. It was tranquil and isolated, but she felt at ease being there. Ever since she was little, she'd forgotten when and how, but she preferred the darkness and places where she could be alone. She jumped as her mobile buzzed. She picked it up and sighed to see it was another message,

_Yuki dear,_

_I'll be late home, so don't wait for me,_

_Have sweet dreams,_

_your beloved father._

Yuki slipped the phone back into her back and turned to walk back out into the rowdy streets. She winced to the sudden sound of breaking glass and started to run the opposite dierction, deeper into the alleyway. She stopped, shocked as she approached a guy lying on the floor. The alleyway was so dark, Yuki couldn't make out what he looked like, but realised he had very soft, silver hair and a weird pattern on the side of his neck. _'Could he have been wounded on the neck...this guy isn't dead right?' _Yuki stroked the guy's face, making him stir to the tender touch, relieveing her.

"Hey, do you need help?" she tenderly asked.

The guy didn't answer but turned to a side, as if in pain. Seeing this Yuki took out her mobile and began to dial for help.

The guy watched her carefully, "what are you doing?"

"Calling the police or ambulence, you seem to be in pain, so don..."

A small clanking noise was made as Yuki's phone dropped onto the floor. Her eyes widened as she felt her own body being pressed upon the solid, concrete floor. Her eyes collasped as she felt the difficulty to breathe, with the guy's hand clasped around her face. Conscious, Yuki stopped moving, 'wh-what was that, he...just laughed...AHH...this feeling...i-it's...'

The guy lowered his face near Yuki's neck, with his free hand, he pulled on her top, so that it was slanted and was now revealing her shoulders. With a small chuckle he licked Yuki's neck and sucked on the side of it. After several minutes, he pulled away and released her. He stood up, with a faint smirk on his face, "serves you right."

Yuki sat up, watching the guy disappear, her trembling hands upon the side of her neck. She felt it was burning where his lips sucked on her skin. Her hands stopped trembling and turned into a fist, as anger and realisation hit her, "w-what, that JERK, he just gave me a KISS MARK...damn, you better not let me see you again..."

**~Present~**

_'That's right, I'll never see that Jerk again, otherwise I'd promise to murder him...heh, there's just no way we'd meet again...'_

Yuki's thought was cut short, hearing her father. Her heart skipped a beat as Kaien started to introduce her to be future husband, "Yuki, please meet, Kiryuu-Kun!"

_'It can't be...that guy...'_

**[Next Crisis: ****The Deal! ****- *Yuki's nightmare has just begun*] **


	2. Crisis 2: The Deal

Yuki's jaw nearly dropped off as she stared at the guy before her. It was the same guy from yesterday night. Though she couldn't see his face, she recognised his hair style. Anger burned inside Yuki's body. Unable to hold back, she grabbed a glass of water from the nearby table. Water splattered across the carpet, as the glass dropped onto the floor with a soft thud.

"AHH, Yuki, what are you doing?" Kaien asked shocked.

The guy holding onto Yuki's wrist gave a small smirk, "don't worry, she's just saying hello to me, right?"

Yuki wrenched her wrist away from his grasp, "don't be so high of yourself, JERK!"

Kaien's eyebrows twitched as he hit Yuki on the head. He coughed, "will you be more polite?"

Yuki glared at her father, "to anyone but this JERK!"

The guy stared at Yuki, his expression, irritated, "hey you, my to be future wife."

"WHAT? AND I'M NOT YOUR FUTURE WIFE!"

He took a step closer to Yuki, "Don't call me Jerk, I've a name, remember it...Zero Kiryuu!"

××ιlιlι═════════════ιlιlι ××

Crisis 1

The Deal

××ιlιlι═════════════ιlιlι ××

Kaien ran to greet his friend, Toga Yagari, in utter excitement. "It's been so long, how've you been?"

Yagari held a hand at arm's length to stop Kaien from hugging him, "never better, I've see you've got quite a arrogant daughter."

Kaien gave Yuki a death glare for the first time in his life, "That reminds me, have you and Kiryuu-kun met before, with that drastic reaction of yours."

Yuki gulped, "y-you could say that..."

"Yeah, I kissed her," Zero added with a sly expression.

Kaien's eyes gleamed with twinkling stars, "really...what else happened?"

Zero stared at a excited Kaien blankly, "what else would you have wanted to happen?"

"Well, there's a lot, like after holding hands, there'd be a hug, then a kiss, then S..."

Zero laughed out loud, seeing Yuki hit Kaien across the head with her handbag. "Your such a strange father."

Yagari shook his head, "he's always been like this."

Yuki slammed her bag back on the table, taking her seat again, "I don't get it, are you two related?"

Zero raised an eyebrow, "your interested in me?"

Yuki stuck her tongue out, "not a chance."

Yagari smiled, "I'm just Zero's uncle, kind of looking after him since his parents aren't around anymore, it was..."

"Yeah, it a shame, how it happened," Kaien finished.

Yuki smiled, "it's in the past right, so don't worry about it anymore."

Kaien smiled and patted Yuki's head. Zero silently watched Yuki smile, his heart skipped a beat. _'That smile made me feel warm...how strange?'_

Yuki placed her spoon onto the plate then quickly gulped the remains of her drink. Sher swiftly stood up and looked at Zero with a casual smirk, "It was nice to meet you, Mr Yagari and Jer...my bad, I mean Kiryuu, but I've decided to withdraw this engagement, so hopefully we'll never meet again."

Dropping cake from his mouth, Kaien stood up, flustered, "Yuki, wh-what did you just say?"

"Clearly, I won't marry," Yuki repeated pointing at Zero, "to that guy."

Kaien's jaw dropped off. Yagari smiled, "what a change of events, but I'm sorry, Yuki, this engagement will go on."

"What?"

Kaien slowly edged away from Yuki, "You see, I'm in debt to the Kiryuu family, so this marriage was planned to hopefully fix things. What I'm saying is, we can't cancel it, the decision's with Zero-kun."

Yuki stared at a smiling Zero, "I've decided to not cancel, no girl's resisted me till now, so...it's interesting."

Hearing that, Kaien jumped in the air, giving Yagari a high-five, as Yuki dropped to the floor in agony. "Yagari, his is great."

"Yeah, but they don't seem to get along too well, they'll need time to know eachother," Yagari said in a businesslike tone.

With a evil face, Kaien ran to grab Yuki, he stared into her eyes with a hopeful look, "Yuki, I've dedided, you can live with Zero..."

Yagari flinched as Kaien was sent flying across the restaurant. People turned to stare at the sight, speechless.

"NO WAY," Yuki shouted, "I'm leaving, no matter what..."

Yuki's handbag dropped onto the floor. She felt an electric shock flow through her at Zero's sudden touch, he was half hugging her from the back. She felt her body shiver as he whispered into her ears, "your father's in debt to my family, run away and I'll make sure he has no happiness in his upcoming life."

Yuki twitched, "what do you want?"

Zero smiled, his warm breath tickling Yuki's ear, "I'll make you a deal, live with me for 3 months and I'll give you the privilege to cancel our engagement, as well as forgetting your father's debt...what do you think, Yuki Cross?"

**[Next Crisis: ****First Night Together ****- *Will love spark?*] **


	3. Crisis 3: First Night Together

(*HAD COMPLAINT! _ SO I'D WANT TO APOLOGISE ABOUT MY POOR GRAMMAR - PLEASE TRY TO IGNORE THEM)

Yuuki stared at the glass doors to her final destination, her jaws nearly dropped off. "What is this...a...love hotel?"

Zero casually made his way to the entrance, "There's an extension going on at my place and I don't want to be around your father so...this is the best place to stay in."

Yuuki edged away from Zero and the hotel, "wouldn't a normal one be better and staying here for 3 months is too much..."

"Not 3 months," Zero corrected with a smile, "the extension should be ready before and I only chose to stay here, since I own this place..."

Yuuki's face flushed of colour. She considered for a moment, _'It's natural for a rich guy to own hotels and all but a love one...and he's around the same age as me...doesn't that make him a...a - can't think of the word...'_

Zero frowned watching Yuuki's face turn more and more serious, "what are you thinking of?"

Yuuki's eyes flashed with eagerness, "there's something I can't work out."

"What is it?"

"What do you call the guys that think of nothing but...those annoying things..."

Placing his hand to his forehead, he sighed, "you don't happen to mean, pervert right?"

Yuuki jumped in the air, smiling, "yeah, it's pervert, that's the word I was looking for, it totally suites you..."

Seeing Zero's reaction, Yuuki flinched, her legs trembling, unable to move. Zero glared at her, "your gonna pay for saying that!"

××ιlιlι═════════════ιlιlι ××

Crisis 3

First Night Together

××ιlιlι═════════════ιlιlι ××

Uneasy Yuuki took a small glance at Zero who was at the other end of the VIP room. He was unpacking his luggage and didn't seem to even care about her. Somehow it irritated her. Unable to stand the silence, Yuuki finally stood up and walked over to where Zero was. "Hey, I-I..."

"What, I already told you this is the only spare room, since it's the room of the manager."

"NOT THAT...I...want to-"

Zero looked at a nervous Yuuki, "go and take a shower or whatever, I'll stay out here."

Yuuki didn't move but continued to stare at Zero. Irritated, Zero stood up and started to drag Yuuki to the bathroom, "just do it already, it's not like your tempting enough for me to want to look."

"AHHH, your such a JERK!" Yuuki shouted as Zero slammed the bathroom door shut. Conscious, Yuuki stayed near the door, listening before she took her clothes off. _'That guy...so annoying, but he didn't do anything...'_

After several minutes, Yuuki came out the bathroom, feeling refreshed. Drying her hair, she looked around the room. Her eyes widened, a little surprised to see Zero sleeping. She quietly approached him and couldn't help but smile. _'He looks like a little kid when he sleeps like that...' _Yuuki inaudibily thought,_ 'I wonder what'd happen if I poked him...' _Yuuki's smile turned into a grin, with no reaction from Zero as she poked him in the face. Her smile faded quickly. Yuuki's body twitched with her hands held down. Her breathing grew faster, her body heating up. She looked into Zero's eyes, who was now on top of her. She flushed pink, _'w-what...he wasn't asleep...he's so close and...how come I've never noticed, how mesmerising his eyes are.'_

Zero sniggered, closing the gap between him and Yuuki. He let his face brush past her's, "I told you didn't I?" Sticking out his tongue, he gently grazed her nose and the edge of her soft lips, "I'll make you pay for what you said..."

Aghast for a moment, Yuuki didn't move. The skin around her lips feeling flamed by Zero's touch. Her heart began to race against time, the sensation of excitement blinding her. Yuuki forced her eyes shut, trying hard to get back to her senses. Her body quivered, abruptly feeling his hands on her breast. As if she was suddenly dragged back to reality, she crashed her head into Zero's, freeing herself from his grip. Burning with fury, Yuuki grabbed a chair and held it in the air. She gave Zero the death glare, "I'll murder you for that..."

Rubbing his head, Zero looked at an enraged Yuuki who already was launching her attack with the chair. He hastily jumped out the way, swiftly grabbing a leg of the chair to defend himself. "Hey, I was just teasing, your not serious about agressing me are you?"

Yuuki's eyebrow's twitcherd, "teasing huh...don't underestimate me, I'll really get you back for both the first and this time..."

Seeing the stubbornness from Yuuki, he gave a small chuckle, "you really are interesting, spending 3 months like this with you...will be so tiring."

Yuuki snatched the chair from Zero's grasp. Chasing him around the room, she got so mad, she threw the chair at him only to miss again...

The night was long, but the moon shone brighter than ever, and this was the beginning to a sweet love story...between the stubborn girl and her future witty husband...

Completely exhausted, Yuuki slouched on the sofa as Zero hid in the bathroom. She partly cursed herself, her father but mainly Zero, _'this is really hell...no way am I going to spend 3 months like this...' _

**[Next Crisis: ****Declaration ****- *Zero: "I'll make you fall in love with me!"*] **


	4. Crisis 4: Declaration

The girl tapped her feet impaitiently, her eyes constantly glancing at her watch. Her short, light orange-brown hair twinkled under the sunlight, a small smile appearing upon her lips, as two arms gently embraced her.

"I'm sorry Yori-Chan, I promise this won't happen next time."

Sayori Wakaba heaved a sigh, patting Yuuki's arm, "Your always like this aren't you?"

Yuuki pulled a face, "but this time, it's that pervert's fault...I was trapped in the bathroom for ages..."

Sayori laughed, her short but neat hair fluttering, "isn't this always what you wanted...to marry a rich guy."

"EHH!...but he's just from a slightly more wealthy family, his family only owns one hotel ," Yuuki protested in defence, "though he has the same name Kiryuu, he isn't that mega rich Kiryuu."

"True, the Kiryuu family which is the richest in japan...I heard the sucessor to the corperation is already 30 and from what you've told me, your husband's too young to fit the part!"

Yuuki frowned, "he's too weird, he always wears this patch on the side of his neck and he doesn't associate with the rich Kiryuu, furthermore he's not my husband."

"Thinking back, no one's ever seen the rich Kiryuu family before..."

××ιlιlι═════════════ιlιlι ××

Crisis 4

DECLARATION

××ιlιlι═════════════ιlιlι ××

Zero frowned, his eyes twitching with irritation as his hands grasped harder onto the control. His fingers moved above the buttons, pressing them hard and mercilessly. The screen before him buzzed silhouettes onto his already snow-white face.

"YES! I WIN AGAIN...in your face Zero."

Zero dropped the control and glared at his loyal friend, "you'd always win wouldn't you Aidou?"

Hanabusa Aidou gleamed, his perfect white teeth showing, "I practice Zero, that's my secret."

Standing up, he gave Aidou a questioning look, "you think someone like me will have free time to play computer games?"

Aidou stiffened a little at his remark, "Never mind computer games - I heard your living with a girl now..."

"Yeah, she's going to be my future wife," Zero replied dully walking towards the door.

Aidou grabbed Zero by the arm, his expression serious, "I heard she's just a commoner, whose father is in debt to one of your relatives."

Zero stared at Aidou, "your point is..."

Aidou let go, forcing a weak smile upon his face, "nothing, I just hope you know what you're doing...but you always do..."

Zero smiled, "I'll get you a drink, wait for me and don't you dare change the setting to the game."

Aidou smirked, "don't worry...I won't since I'll win again anyway..."

The cold touch of the can startled Zero, he breathed, _'when it concerns her though, I don't know what I'm doing...just like in the past...'_

XXX

Yuuki stood outside the door, to her now supposed, to be temporary home for more than 5 minutes. She pushed the key into the hole and pulled it out again, repeating this process, to what seemed like forever. Yuuki twitched and stomped her foot in a child-like way. "This is all fathers fault...why did I have to end up living with that guy, now I don't know whether I should go in or not..." Yuuki glanced at her mobile, sighing, "I should've asked Yori-chan if I could stay at hers. But why do I have to avoid him anyway...he should be the one to scoop and run or di..."

"Die? what are you doing?" a familiar voice asked startling Yuuki.

Her muscles froze, like they were turned to stone, as Zero lent on the side of the open door. "You've been standing out here for 7 mins already, are you planning to stay there for the night...my wife."

At the sound of that forbidden word, Yuuki fired up back to life with agitation and somewhat fury. She marched into the room, pushing Zero aside, "I'M NOT YOUR WIFE AND I WAS GOING TO COME IN!"

Zero closed the door behind him, "how uncute, you shout too much."

"IF I'M UNCUTE YOUR UNCOOL AND NOT HANDSOME AND ANNOYING, DON'T COMMENT ME!" Yuuki shouted again.

With one hand Zero grabbed onto Yuuki's left wrist and pulled her down onto the ground. He positioned himself over her, but kept his distance after what happened last night. "Please listen to me, this time round, I beg you!"

Yuuki was about to hit Zero but stopped, hearing the urgency, in his tone of voice. She didn't move or say a thing.

Zero moved to allow Yuuki to sit up but kept his light grasp on her wrist. "don't you know who I am or why I arranged for this to happen between us?"

Yuuki turned to give Zero the death glare, "how and why would I want to know...your a COMPLETE STRANGER to me!"

She couldn't help but gasp a little as Zero let her go, he pulled on his coat and stood at the door. From the back, it was hard to tell what his expression would be like. _'Was the word stranger too harsh...' _Yuuki couldn't help but inaudibily whisper.

However, her tinge of guilt vanished completely as Zero turned around with a quizzical smile, "Yuuki Cross, you are so predictable you know. Don't worry, it seems like you've forgotten but...I've decided, from this moment on, I'll declare the start to our love war, so try your best to make it hard for me!"

Yuuki jumped, "WHAT??? Don't joke with me, I'm not in any love relationships with you now or ever in future, oh and of course it'll be hard for you to get to me, pervert."

Zero opened the door, licking his lips in a teasing way, "the name pervert suites me, well sorry but, I won't leave you alone till you properly fall in love with me - again..."

The door closed as he left the room but Yuuki's heart skipped a beat, her mind lingering on one word..._again_...

**[Next Crisis: ****Whisk Away ****- *What'll happen when Yuuki runs away?*] **


	5. Crisis 5: Whisk Away

Zero stood staring at the empty room. He couldn't help but let out his sly laughter for once, or rather a chuckle of excitement. "Damn, she really is gone this time round...I'll still get you back. Yuuki you're just too interesting to let go, I like you more and more just like back before..."

XXX

Sayori leered at the bathroom door, her face turning red again, from anger. Her fingetips was continuously tapping as she waited. It had already been two hours since she's stood waiting at this direct spot. She finally banged at the door, "YUUKI CROSS, y-you idiot, how long does it take you to use the toilet, get out this instance or I'll kick you out my hou-"

A flustered and grinning Yuuki came rushing out the door. Her pleading eyes stared into Sayori's. Without a word to Yuuki, Sayori rushed into the bathroom and slamned the door shut. Yuuki sighed. Now adressing readers, "Hey, I guess everyone is confussed. Currently, I'm being miserable by free-loading at Sayori-chan's house. Well it started like..."

××ιlιlι═════════════ιlιlι ××

Crisis 5

Whisk Away

××ιlιlι═════════════ιlιlι ××

_This is what happened a day ago..._

Yuuki shifted again. It was rather warm today. Though she'd always complain it was too cold at nigh in the bed, it seemed to be nice and slightly too warm. Aside from the increase in warmth, she seemed to be cramped to one side. Where was all the space? She could usually roll about, tonight she couldn't. Yuuki turned and the aroma of mint hit her. She inhaled the fresh minty smell. It was so refreshing. Then Yuuki jerked opened her eyes. "AHHHHHHHHHH!" she managed to scream. Lifting the covers off, she felt nothing other than anger rise up in her body. Though a shade of red was already showing on her soft cheeks. Blushing at the sight of a half-naked Zero Kiryuu in her own bed, somehow made her body tense and way hotter than before. "Y-you prevert...how the hell did you end up in MY BED AGAIN..."

Zero stirred but as he lifted his eye-lids, he saw a foot, then blackness, then he was on the floor, rubbing at the spot where Yuuki had, apparently kicked him to get him off the bed. "Couldn't you act more like a girl for a change...?"

Yuuki pulled the covers back over herself. She stuck a tongue out at Zero, "that was a girls instinct to pretect herself from perverts."

Zero sulked, "not that I don't like you being so voilent, you sadistic girl, but seriously, aside from this your hopeless."

Yuuki sly-smiled at Zero, "oh, so I'm hopeless even when I managed to land a blow on you. Considering your a guy, being beaten up by a girl is...ridiculous and pathetic."

Zero stood up, his hand still on the sore spot. "Your hopeless as in you can't take care of yourself. Aren't you free-loading here at my place. Even if this is a hotel, I own it so it's still really belongs to me."

"Your point is...weren't you the one who enforced me live here."

"I forced you, but you look happy now to just be shacking up here and doing nothing. It's like your routine, school, here then school the next day. I really wonder if you hate it so much when I touch you..."

A pillow hit Zero's face at that point. "Pervert, I'll tie you up and kill you one day. If my father wasn't in debt." Yuuki breathed, "as if any girl would live happy with your kind of sexual harrassment. I never even agreed to the engagement, this is our deal remember?"

Zero picked up the pillow, patted it and very gentlemen-like handed it back to Yuuki. "prove to me then."

Yuuki looked at Zero. For the first time there wasn't any glare in her eyes.

Zero continued, "you say I'm pathetic being hit by you all the time. I won't doubt the possibility that you turned me into a Masochistic Perv but aside from that at least I'm advancing..."

Yuuki's face twitched. _'I turned him into a Masochistic Perv....I did...why that...' _Her thoughts were cut off. Now in her mind she wasn't contradicting Zero instead she was listening. Something struck her.

"When everytime I touch you or try to 'mate' with you, I'm doing what I want and desire. Your still a girl so I don't intend to use violence against you. Letting you beat me up is the only way...I guess, to stop myself. But currently you should realise I'm in control here, not you," Zero said, his expression serious, "I always have this feeling that I'm playing you. Now Yuuki Cross, for someone who says they hate me, your not putting up much resistance. What stops me from just taking you right this moment?"

For the first time, Yuuki felt fear within her. Was Zero really always just deliberately loosing on purpose. She'd only spent a week with him now, including today. They don't know eachother so why does she feel somewhat authority from this guy. "I-I won't loose. I won't be so naive anymore." Yuuki managed to say, "as you wish,, from now on I'll fight you properly and show you just how wrong you are. I'll prove to you I won't end up becoming a corpsely present for you."

With that Yuuki rolled to the other side of the bed, away from Zero and pulled the covers over her head. Zero stared at her, slightly in a trance. _'It's good she finally has some brains to resist me. I can't really make her fall in love with me if our current situation continues. I guess I'll wait and see what I'll have to deal with but... Corpse...present...does she plan to give herslef to me after she's dead...?'_

_The morning following that... _

Yuuki grabbed as much snacks as she could and filled her bags and pockets. She made sure Zero had left before starting her escape plan. After Zero's claim of being played, she felt scared for the first time and realised, she should've done this sooner. What hurt her pride was the fact that he was right...she enjoyed free-loading at such a nice hotel, aside the sexual harrassments. She placed the note on the coffee table in their room. He wasn't here but Yuuki still pulled a face, "Ha, you stupid jerk, did you count on me running away so suddenly. Try and get me now you dumb guy. This is my counter-measure. I'm prepared to Whisk Away..."


	6. Crisis 6: Meets Kaname

Yuuki patrolled back and forth the outside of Sayori's house, her expression twisted with complex emotions. It was sunday, early in the morning. Yuuki had lost count of the days she's spent living in that house, ever since she ran away. Though Sayori said nothing, she realised how agitated her parents was that she was just there. Yuuki sighed, dragging her luggage away with her. It was time she didn't impose on her friend anymore. Afterall, Zero hadn't turned up at all - does it mean he's given up in finding her. Somehow, Yuuki's heart felt heavy and somehow she felt sad.

××ιlιlι═════════════ιlιlι ××

Crisis 5

Meets Kaname

××ιlιlι═════════════ιlιlι ××

"Why must it have to be now?"

"What do you mean, why does it have to be now?"

"I have important business to attend to-"

"ZERO KIRYUU, listen to me, I am your official guardian. As much as I like Ichiru to take over the company, it's proved to be a difficulty. His health is at stake here, he's your own flesh and blood, your brother. Do you intend to leave his side when he most needs you? Do you remember what happened to Maria? Zero you can't be this heartless towards your own family can you?"

Zero turned to face the big window. He stared down at the spec of people below him, "we had a deal."

"I'm well aware. You wished to find your future bride and you have - it's proven she's forgot and to be frank, she is not of any importance-"

"SHE'S THE MOST IMPORTANT PERSON EVER!" Zero shouted, his paitients thin. "Hanabusa say something."

"What is there to say, Zero - she's left the hotel and would rather be homeless than remain with you. Can't you think more logically."

"But-"

Aidou gave Zero a light slap on the shoulder, "the most important thing is Ichiru now! Yuuki is a strong willed girl - she'll be fine and judging by your personality - you'll find plenty more opportunities to play the hero part."

Zero blushed and quickly controlling his embarrassment, he returned Aidou's light slap. "Fine, I'll go this time round. I hope she stays put with Sayori for the time being."

"Rather than that - Zero, do be prepared for them."

Zero looked at his so called guardian and Aidou, "by them - you mean the Kurans"

XXX

Water splashed onto Yuuki's face, waking her up from her sweet dreams. Startled and annoyed she sat up on the bench and glared around her. "WHO DID THIS? ZERO - IT BETTER NOT BE YO-"

"Who's Zero?"

Yuuki turned to look behind her. She blushed at the sight of a cute looking young guy before her. "Err..."

He smiled pleasantly at her, "I'm sorry, I was the one that got you wet."

"WHA-"

"Please don't be mad, you see this is the public park and since it's going to get dark in a few hours, wouldn't it be good for you to start going home."

Yuuki's sighed, "I don't have a home."

"You don't???" the guy asked puzzled.

Yuuki scooted away from the guy as he took the initiative to sit directly next to her. It was somehow like natural defence, though he was cute, she didn't feel like flirting with him. "It's none of your business."

The guy giggled, "do you treat all guys like that?"

Yuuki didn't answer, but her face was full of disappointment.

"Were you hoping for Zero to come?"

At the sound of his name, Yuuki flushed pink. She stammered as she bounced off the seat, "d-don't go making assumptions of anything y-you..."

The guy stood up and gently swept away the dark brown hair that covered his right eye. "I'm sorry. My name is Kaname Kuran."

"I don't want to know your name."

"But I want to know yours," Kaname said with a smile.

Yuuki stared at him and considered for a moment. "Kiryuu!" she finally replied.

"Huh, Kiryuu???" Kaname asked puzzled.

"Yep, I'm called Kiryuu, any problems with that?"

"No...I guess."

Feeling as though there was nothing more to say, Yuuki made her way towards the park's exit. She didn't get far before she heard Kaname call her.

"Kiryuu, wait up!"

"What is it?" Yuuki asked, annoyed as ever.

"I've a friend whose last name is Kiryuu. He's called Ichiru and he's mentioned to me about a younger sister before, could you be related."

"I don't think I-"

"He owns the large company, the wealthy Kiryuu family," Kaname rambled on, "to be honest, I think there is only one family with the name Kiryuu and-"

"Stop talking nonsense," Yuuki cut in, not wanting to listen to anymore crap, "I've no relation to that..."

"So are you Maria Kurenai then?" Kaname asked.

"Wh-"

Kaname grabbed hold of Yuuki's arm, "Maria Kurenai, That's you isn't it?"


	7. Crisis 7: Richly Revealed

(AUTHOR'S NOTICE: There is the mention of NXD CLUB in this chapter. That is one of my latest zeki based fanfiction - please check it out! It's on the same website.)

Kaname grabbed hold of Yuuki's arm, "Maria Kurenai, That's you isn't it?"

Yuuki clenched her fist and threw a punch at Kaname, "don't touch me! I am not Maria Kurenai."

Kaname stood a few inches away from Yuuki, rubbing his jaw, "there is only one girl who takes upon the name Kiryuu and that's Maria Kurenai. There is also just one family in the whole of japan that has that name."

"Well too bad for you I know another and-"

Yuuki crouched down as a large gust of wind blasted through the park. There was a sudden loud noise, making what Kaname said inaudible, which when Yuuki glimpsed at the sky, was coming from a helicopter.

She gasped as the figure, casually hanging out the door was no other than Zero Kiryuu.

××ιlιlι═════════════ιlιlι ××

Crisis 7

Richly Revealed

××ιlιlι═════════════ιlιlι ××

Yuuki half covered her ears, feeling slightly uncomfortable at Zero's glare. The dust that whipped up from the wind caught in Yuuki's eyes, blinding her for the second, only to realise she was dangling of the ground afterwards as Zero grabbed her from the waist and carried her into the helicopter. "WHAT IS THIS?" she screamed with anger.

Zero ignored her and turned his attention to Kaname, "BACK OFF KURAN!"

Yuuki didn't protest and watched the tense confrontation between the two, which interested her slightly.

Kaname bit his lips, "Kiryuu, we'll meet at the ball."

There wasn't another word said as the helicopter flew away, Zero closing the door and Yuuki glancing around, knowing she couldn't jump off and escape.

A sudden question stroke at Yuuki as she slowly realised she was in a helicopter, "where did this thing come from?"

Zero looked at her in a mocking way, "Kiryuu, the richest family in japan."

Yuuki gasped. Her logic placing everything together only just now, so there really was just one family called the Kiryuu's and this detestable guy was a member of it. Why had she not noticed before? Was she too carried away because of the love hotel? Her thoughts were cut short by Zero's hysterical laughter.

"What's so funny?"

Zero moved closer to Yuuki, "you didn't realise I was rich till now. It's funny to me."

Yuuki tried to retaliate but was caught by his shining gaze. She focussed entirely on his eyes, as if they spoke to her, not feeling his hands brush up her leg. When he leaned closer and shut his eyes, Yuuki yelped at the cold touch of his hands on her thighs and gave him one of her special head-butts. "PERVERT!" she screamed at the half-dizzy Zero, flexing her fingers for more beating...

--- --- ---

"So, that girl is Sayori Wakaba?"

"Yes. "

Kaname smirked, "she seems to be such an easy target. I can use her to get to that girl and destroy the Kiryuu's."

"Are you certain it'll work?"

"The way he went in person to scoop up his bride," Kaname began to explain, "It's obvious he loves her and that's his weakness. I don't think Ichiru Kiryuu is in position to do anything so using Sayori to first hurt Yuuki Cross then drag Zero Kiryuu from the playing board... It's my win."

"What about the Hanabusa family?"

"They may get in the way, but they wish for peace with both the Kuran's and Kiryuu's so a bit of bribery is fine. Besides Aidou Hanabusa is just a pathetic dog of Kiryuu's."

"You figured all this out?"

Kaname turned to look at her, brushing her silky white hair, he kissed her forehead gently. "I'm doing this all for you."

"I know," she replied still with a sullen expression, "but must you really-"

Kaname held onto her tightly, "I need Sayori to fall in love with me. There's no other way. I'm sorry."

--- --- ---

"YOU KNEW ALL ALONG!" Yuuki shouted down the phone at Kaien, "how could you keep this from me?"

Kaien laughed at his daughters reaction, "I thought you knew once you heard the name. Well, it's not bad that Zero Kiryuu, your hubby is rich, you can buy anything you want and-"

"That's besides the point," Yuuki protested, "I hate dealing with rich kids. They're spoilt. Do you know what he did today, he kidnap-"

"Father, it's been a while, how are you and Yagari?" Zero asked, after snatching the phone from Yuuki.

"Don't call my father, father!"

"Ahh, we're having a great time here in Hawaii. Your uncle is boring at times though, especially when he's doing work," Kaien said. "Yuuki, I can hear you, don't be so rude to Zero. Where are you now?"

"Currently at the Kiryuu corporation's love hotel in Bangkok," Zero replied.

"THAILAND!" Kaien exclaimed, "that may be my next destination."

"Hey, your not supposed to go travelling and leave your daughter," Yuuki shouted down the phone again, "you need to come back, a.s.a.p. do you under-"

"AHHH!" Kaien suddenly cried, "I'm sorry honey, but I don't want to miss the next episode of NXD CLUB!"

"W-wait-"

"Goodbye!"

Yuuki grabbed the phone from Zero and shook it. She turned leering at him, dropping the phone and gripping his shirt instead, she asked with a lowered voice, "what is NXD CLUB?"

Zero blinked for a moment, "you don't know?"

"No, I don't," Yuuki answered truthfully, letting him go.

"NXD Club is the latest internet novel about a delinquent and nerd falling in love," Zero began to explain, "I read it too, not for the romance but for the murder plots."

Yuuki's body trembled, "so he would rather read a internet novel than care for his daughter," she clenched her fist, "how typical," she aimed her fist at Zero who caught it in time.

"Calm down," Zero sighed, "the first of the three months deal is barely over. Are you admitting defeat so soon?"

Yuuki snatched her fist from Zero's grasp, "in your dreams I'll loose. Besides the point, but why are we still in a love hotel?"

Zero took hold of Yuuki's hands, "of course, so that I can make love to you endlessly," he drew her into a closer embrace, "would you like us to join together now?"

Already knowing that Yuuki would attempt to hurt him for his truthfull comments, Zero dodged out the way. Before she could plan to launch another assualt, he said in a serious tone, "there is another reason."

Yuuki stared at him, her punch, halfway through the air, but not quite reaching it's target. "Reason?"

"My brother is here," Zero began to explain, "he's in bad health conditions. He said he wanted to at least meet you once in case anything happens."

"Why me?" Yuuki questioned.

"I lied to him because I didn't want to disappoint him. I said you were willing to marry me. He thinks you'll defineately be part of the family."

Yuuki dropped her fist. She gave a long sigh. After minutes of consideration, she folded her arms, looked away from Zero but said, "I'll meet your brother, but on one condition."

"Let me hear it first."

"You are going to sleep in a different room to me."


	8. Crisis 8: The Brother's Request

For the first time since Yuuki has met Zero Kiryuu, tonight was the night she got to sleep comfortably alone. Yet as she clutched onto her pillow, there was a strange coldness about the room. It was too still and spacious. What was wrong with her? As she searched for an answer, something Zero once said to her came back to mind, _"again..."_ He said he'd make her fall in love with him again. When? Had they met before? The endless night stretched on and on.

××ιlιlι═════════════ιlιlι ××

Crisis 8

The Brother's Request

××ιlιlι═════════════ιlιlι ××

A smiling Zero greeted Yuuki as she swung opened the door. She frowned, commenting, "your really early."

"Its because you promised to meet Ichiru," Zero began to say, "for the first time, I'm taking someone important back to meet with my family..."

Yuuki stared at him as he walked ahead of her. For the first time she was looking at him in a whole new perspective. The words he just said showed a different side to him, the side of a someone who was gentle and really caring towards those he loved.

He continued, "besides, I didn't sleep a wink last night. It was uncomfortable sleeping without your body next to mine. I didn't get to-"

Yuuki walked passed Zero who was now behind her, hopping on the same spot, holding his leg. She smiled, realising her aim was better than usual. She paused at the door though, a sudden rush of uneasiness. Was this the right thing to do? To mislead a sick person? Before Yuuki could decide, Zero had already opened the door. She swiftly followed in.

She stopped as a gentle-similar looking guy to Zero smiled at her. Though his hair was much longer and tied, his skin way more pale compared to Zero's, almost like a ghost. His voice held no strength, "You must be my sister in law. I'm Zero's twin brother, Ichiru Kiryuu. Its my pleasure to meet you."

Yuuki stepped forward, nervous about the whole situation, "its also a pleasure to meet you too." She turned her head a little to see Zero smiling behind her. A smile so sweet it felt as if everything was worthwhile.

For the first time, Zero acted gentlemen like, pulling the chair out for Yuuki to sit on before he took his. He had a more serious expression when he talked to his brother, "Ichiru did you take the medicine today? What time did you wake up? Should I adjust..."

Yuuki suppressed a giggle as Ichiru lightly smacked Zero's mouth. "Zero, my baby little Zero, please calm down. Would you like some milk?"

Zero threw a leer at Yuuki who laughed her head off. Ichiru winked at Yuuki, a sign to say he was deliberately embarassing Zero. He also laughed but then coughed for a few seconds.

Zero asked with a worried voice, "are you sure you are ok Ichiru?"

"Your flustering over me isn't doing my bad health any good. I'm a normal person you know?" Ichiru answered, drawing breath at the same time as he recovered.

Zero sat back on his chair, looking away, "whatever you say, to have to bother me to come back to take care of the company means your about to die-"

Reaching across the table, Yuuki slapped Zero on the head, "should you relly be saying that to your beloved brother?"

Ichiru laughed as Zero protested and Yuuki threw him more death glares that said she was about to twist his head off any second, which shut him up in the end.

"Its so good to be lively," Ichiru commented, "to be honest with both of you, I really don't know how long more I've got."

"Don't worry bro, you have decades more," Zero smiled.

"I hope, but before I'm certain," Ichiru began, "I wish to ask both of you a favour." He struggled to kneal before Yuuki, startling her. "The reason why I wanted to see you as well as Zero is so I can beg you." He bowed, "please, Zero on his own can't manage the entire company. He's still young and can't keep to a place. I really need someone to look over him for me-"

Yuuki grabbed hold of his arm trying to get him up his feet, "please don't be like this."

Ichiru continued, "the Kuran's are ruthless to deal with. Yuuki Cross, I beg you to help him take care of the company. This is something a sick person like me is begging you to do. I would help Zero if only I was certain about my health...please..."

"HOLD IT!" Zero suddenly shouted, "brother, you know how violent the Kuran's can be and dragging Yuuki in is-"

Yuuki shook her head at Zero, telling him to stay silent. She turned to address Ichiru Kiryuu, "what makes you think I will say yes to such a request?"

"Your willing to marry him so-" Ichiru began, tears falling, "I only want someone to take care of him forever and the company. It means everything to me."

Clenching his fists Zero struggled to say, "Brother. This is enough, there is no way Yuuki will promise because we're not really-"

"I promise. I promise to stay by Zero's side forever."

Yuuki's words lingered in the room. Zero who was so confident that she would refuse stood in silence and could only stare at her. Nostalgically, there was a sense of relieve and happiness that rushed through him, but he was also lost. He did not understand why she made such a promise when it was clear she wished for nothing more but to leave his side. Her answer suddenly scared him. A vivid memory of a little girl flashed before him:

_The little girl held a daisy towards him, beaming at him with a very sweet smile, "lets stay together then Zeo..." the little girl said. "forever Zeo..."_

Zero felt his eyes go watery, bringing him back to reality.

Ichiru smiled as Yuuki helped him back into his chair, "Thank-you my sister in law."

"Yuuki is fine."

"Well, Yuuki, first of all I want to say, from this moment on, I entrust my brother to you," Ichiru said, "I really should get to know you better too. Do you mind if we talked for longer."

"Of course not," Yuuki replied.

--- --- ---

Yuuki waved goodbye to Ichiru, closing the door after Zero had stepped out the room. They had spent the entire day with Ichiru, watching TV, playing cards and chess, and a load of other things. Surprisingly Yuuki got along well with Ichiru, becoming friends so easily. It was the possibility that it was due to their similarities in bullying Zero. She stretched and yawn walking down the corridor back to her room. Yuuki was slightly agitated that a silent Zero walked besides her. She tried breaknig the silence, "your brother is pretty nice."

Zero stopped walking. He grabbed Yuuki by the arm and pushed her against the wall to face him, "why did you say yes? Why did you promise to stay by my side forever when-"

Yuuki shivered at Zero's tightening grasp. "What wrong with you all of a sudden. You're hurting me. Let go."

"ANSWER ME YUUKI CROSS!" Zero shouted over her complaints, "DO YOU REALLY INTEND TO STAY BY MY SIDE FOREVER? DO YOU?"

Yuuki stared deep into Zero's eyes. A pair of raging eyes that said, _do not lie to me. _


	9. Crisis 9: Present Resolution

Yuuki closed her eyes, letting her facial muscles relax. "I-I-think what I said back there was-"

She felt with each word she said, Zero's grasp on her becomes tighter, stronger, as if trying to desperately hold onto her. Not able to see his face, she could think calmly, precisely, however the answer will not come to her either. She tried harder, the word _yes_ almost tipping over her lips. Then it was as if everything around her was fading. She could no longer sense Zero's touch or his breath which she knew was so close to her. A small sharp pain ran through her head at that instant and she finally opened her eyes. Her lips moved by themselves, as if controlled by something, "promises are, when they are believed..."

××ιlιlι═════════════ιlιlι ××

Crisis 9

Present Resolution

××ιlιlι═════════════ιlιlι ××

Zero stared out into the dark night sky, unable to sleep just like yesterday, when he was worried about Yuuki being lonely or cold all night long. "Promises are, when they are believed," he whispered to himself. "I couldn't react to that. All I could do was walk away from you. Am I supposed to believe?" He felt his heart throb of uncertainty. His feelings were mixed and unstable to the point that he didn't know how he felt anymore, as always when it came to Yuuki. He looked into the reflection from the window. Like a ghost haunting him, although Yuuki wasn't physically in the room, her image appeared, a unreadable expression on her face, but the eyes that seem to plead for something. He held back some tears, "Yuuki, Yuuki, Yuuki. I wish I could've protected you. My lost Yuuki. Stay with me this time, stay..."

The night slipped on, patching the wound from a misled heart...

--- --- ---

Sayori flicked through her texts on her mobile, laughing and sighing over each and every one of Yuuki's messages. "You silly girl," she smiled reading the last text from Yuuki which was all about how she escaped from one of Zero's attacks again, "you and Zero are even more intimate than a couple."

Fully observed in reading Yuuki's messages, Sayori trurned the corner, not realising there was someone approaching. The mobile dropped to the floor along with Sayori as she bumped into someone.

"Oh no," she flustered, "I'm sorry, are you alright?"

The guy gave a small laugh, picking up the mobile for Sayori, "I should say sorry instead."

Sayori shook her head. She took her mobile back and suddenly felt annoyed to see a complete black screen. She kept pressing on buttons.

"What's wrong?" the guy asked.

Sayori sighed, "Its broken. I bought this recently too."

The guy became flustered, "I-I'm so sorry I-I didn't mean to I was-"

Sayori tried to calm the guy down, "it's not your fault. Don't worry over it."

"Even if you say that I," the guy said, flushing pink, "I won't feel right if I don't amend for this, I-"

Seeing the guy get more frustrated, Sayori smiled, "what's your name?"

"Er- my name?"

"Yeah, your name."

He breathed and calmly replied, "my name is Kaname Kuran."

Sayori looked at Kaname, holding out her mobile to him, "well, Kaname, please buy me a new phone."

Kaname smiled, "I'll be glad to."

--- --- ---

The sun shone brightly, flooding into Yuuki's room and blinding her in its warmth. She stared paranoid into the mirror, pulling random faces and pinching herself to check if she was in reality. She sighed, "what happened to me last night? I was sleeping in the corridor and nobody seemed to notice till this morning. The last thing I remember is Zero getting angry but over what I really can't recall." She grabbed a brush and quickly fixed her hair, all the whilst talking to herself, "anyhow, I remember making a promise to support Zero and help him at the company...why did I promise that anyway?" She blushed, "I also said forever...I wonder if he took it seriously. It wasn't like I said that half-heartedly as well but..." As Yuuki thought more about yesterday's events, she began to feel more agitated. She finally slammed the brush back onto the table, "I'll find him."

As a person who would just do something as soon as it came to mind, Yuuki immediately dashed out her on-suite bathroom to reach for the door that led to the corridor.

"OUCH!" she ended up crying, holding her head from the fall. "How bad can my day get?"

"Yeah, how bad can my day really get?" a familiar voice said.

Yuuki looked from side to side as the voice continued to say, "do you really like being on top of me, Yuuki?"

She slowly looked down and at the speed of light, removed herself from being on top of Zero. "W-wha-"

He laughed, "you opened the door and jumped right on top of me when I was about to knock." He got up and edged closer to Yuuki, "so-"

"Liar," Yuuki said with a light slap to Zero's head, "you weren't planning to knock at all and don't you try to molest me first thing in the morning."

Zero sighed, "well, you remembner what you said yesterday right?"

"Ahh-er- about yesterday, why were you suddenly mad?" Yuuki asked with a worried expression upon her face.

Zero looked back at Yuuki. His heart feeling warm from her worry over him. He remembered what he told himself to do last night, to spend the present with Yuuki as happily and care-freely as he could. To make memories that counted even if they were to part. He would not have regrets. The present is what's most important now, the future is too far away afterall. This was Zero's resolution. He finally smiled, "S.T.R.E.S.S."

Yuuki blinked.

"STRESS I guess. I'm sorry I took it out on you," Zero said.

He began to walk away and Yuuki could only follow, feeling somewhat unanswered. "I understand," was all she could say.

"Anyhow, there was something more important you said yesterday..." Zero continued to promt.

Yuuki twitched, "r-really."

Zero grabbed hold of Yuuki's arm, "Yuuki said she'd help me with my family business so-"

"So..."

Zero's smile turned to that of a smirk, "I'll start training you from the basics in how to run a LOVE HOTEL!"

Yuuki felt herself freeze up as Zero happily dragged her down the corridor. _GOD - am I really that fated to spend my life in a Love Hotel? _Yuuki asked god in her own head. _Its the most embarassing job ever, and with the worst partner ever. I mean Zero will defineately do this and that to me and- well I'm sort of used to it but- but I'm a well mannered girl and...what happens if-if I end up liking this job. NOOOO. MY GOD - why did you send me to this replica of hell? What have I done?_

"Don't worry," Zero suddenly said breaking Yuuki's personal mind conversation with herself, "I'll make sure to teach you every aspect of the love Hotel."

Yuuki gulped, "I-I've changed my mind about this. I mean- its bothersome for you to teach me all the tim-"

Still holding onto Yuuki, Zero leaned closer, "I won't let you refuse. I'm going to hold onto you forever." Skillfully he licked her lips, "I'll teach you to have s*x too..."

Anger raged through Yuuki, pulling herself away from Zero's grasp as she flexed her fists, "ZERO KIRYUU...HOW DARE YOU DO THAT!"

_So the special training to taking care of an expanse Love Hotel chain company shall shortly begin._


	10. Crisis 10: Cleaning Lesson

"So, you're going to be _teaching_ your future bride how to manage a expanse Love Hotel chain company, in other words, your own," Aidou sarcastically said.

A happy Zero answered, "I think there's something wrong with me AiAi, I'm excited. No matter whether she meant it or not, Yuuki promised to stay with me forever, I mean forever, as in we'll be together when we're granny and grandpa. Do you think she's finally fallen in love with me? Oh, AiAi, I'm so happy I think I've just flown up to heaven-"

"CUT IT OUT ALREADY!" Aidou shouted down the phone, "AND DON'T CALL ME AIAI, IT'S DISGUSTING!"

Holding the phone slightly away from himself, Zero, giggled, "so sorry, Aidou."

"Of course, you seem problem free, I guess I should be happy for you."

"I'm not exactly problem free," Zero said, his voice changing to a more serious one, "I'm concerned of my brother Ichiru and his illness, then there's also Yuuki. There's only one month, three weeks, five days, 6 hours and exactly 2 minutes left before the time limit of three months ends. No matter how blissful things look now, by that time, I have a feeling, she's going to leave me, regardless. Adding to this, Kaien Cross and my uncle will..."

Aidou sighed, "Zero, just do what's important right now. Solve anything needed when its smack in front of you. For example, what are you planning to do about the ball in around two months time? You should start preparing."

Zero smiled, "that isn't the most important problem. I won't be coming back that soon Aidou, take care of the odd bits for me. Besides I've a more complex situation at hand."

"What's that?"

"Err- well when I think that I'm with Yuuki, I-I get sexually aroused somehow..."

Aidou cut the conversation, slamming the phone back onto the reciever, his face that of a murderers, "you hopeless Bastard."

××ιlιlι═════════════ιlιlι ××

Crisis 10

Cleaning Lesson

××ιlιlι═════════════ιlιlι ××

"Mistress, we should be returning soon."

She blinked, but not taking her eyes away from Kaname who had his arm around Sayori Wakaba. It seemed as though the plan was progressing smoothly. All that's left was to wait for the ball to happen and the minor actions inbetween. Curling her lips, she restrained herself from biting them, knowing blood was unsightly, "I want to wait for him."

"You know you can't, Mistress, Master Kuran had specific orders."

Clenching her fist she turned away, "Kaname. I want him by my side."

"Mistress, please make your way," the servant urged on.

She took a last glance at Kaname and Sayori, "hurry up and crush the Kiryuu's, Kaname. Otherwise you won't pamper me, yet."

XXX XXX XXX

Yuuki eyed the bucket in her hands and the cloth in the other. She slowly rolled her pupils to stare at the mirror beside her on the wall. She blinked a few times. There was no mistaking it. This was real. She turned with a pissed off expression to look at Zero, who was wearing his usual casual clothes. She held back her fury, "may I ask, why the hell am I dressed up as a cleaner?"

Zero smiled, "obviously this is you're first lesson."

"I never realised you need to clean to take over a company."

Zero chuckled, "since you have absolutely no knowledge of the day to day life of what a hotel is like, isn't it necessary for you to get some experience of the place. Since this is a love hotel, cleaning duties are the best way for you to go around, room by room and provide you a position to become familiar to this place."

Sarcastically nodding her head, Yuuki stared at her reflection again, feeling more depressed, "this is Thailand. I thought we were just visiting."

"Yeah, it makes no difference. Our Love Hotels in all parts of the world have the same style, theme and setting. Makes no difference which one you're in, so," Zero explained, taking hold of Yuuki's arm, "let's start cleaning."

Yuuki felt part of her soul leave her body as Zero dragged her along the corridor. _Why did I ever agree to helping out in a love hotel? Why am I dressed so stupidly like this? Zero Kiryuu is a meanie, he's the worst. He can die. How dare he make me do hard-labour? The God I keep talking to in my head, WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO ME?_ Yuuki screamed at herself inside her head, as she was tossed into a random room and began cleaning.

Zero said, "clear the food first, then the bed, then hoovering, then a quick wipe of the furniture's, then re-make the bed or whatever is necessary, then check the functions, like the TV is working and open any drawers to see if more supplies are needed." He took a breath, "see its simple."

Yuuki turned to glare at Zero, who comfortably leaned against the wall and was sweetly smiling back at her, though the smile felt more sinister. _He's looking down on me, that evil, annoying jerk, he's doing this on purpose, I can tell. _Yuuki told herself in her head. _Too bad for you, I'm not going to back down. _With fire in her eyes, Yuuki swiftly ran around the room at the speed of light, clearing and cleaning everything in her way.

Zero held his abdomen, trying not to laugh so hard. _She's so cute when she's trying to work hard. I love teasing you, Yuuki._ He stopped laughing, looking up to see a prideful Yuuki stare at him. He quickly glanced around the sparkling room, "wow. That was quick."

"Of course," Yuuki smirked, "this room is perfect, you can check if you want. You'll just be disappointed to find nothing is out of place."

Zero walked around the room, glancing here and there. In the corner, Yuuki couldn't help but feel proud and the thought that she won against Zero's stupid idea to scare her away on her first day of lessons.

"Ahh, there's something sticking out from under the bed," Zero pointed out with a smile.

Yuuki bent down to retrieve the unknown object. She frowned, "Yuck! What is this, its sticky and stinks."

Zero eyed Yuuki, "you don't know what it is?"

The honest Yuuki shook her head.

"Do you want me to tell you what it is?"

The curious Yuuki nodded her head.

Zero smirked, leaning close to Yuuki so that his mouth was next to her ear. "It's obviously a condom, one used after love-making. You know the things I tend to do to you..."

Yuuki froze as a horrible thought of two lovers using the thing in her hand crept into her mind. Zero brushed his hand across Yuuki's cheek, "shall we use one right now?"

Completely used to Zero's opening phrases for sexual harrassment, Yuuki quickly dropped the condom onto the floor, pointing towards the window, "my god, what's that?"

Zero turned to look at where Yuuki was pointing, only to turn back around and find Yuuki had sprinted out the room.

"Ouch!" he heard from the corridor.

He too ran out the room, to see Yuuki sitting on the floor. "What are you doing?"

Yuuki took Zero's hand and stood up, explaining as she did, "There was this person that suddenly came charging out that room over there and knocked me over."

"The one with the door slightly opened?" Zero asked.

"Yeah."

Both Zero and Yuuki walked over to the room. Yuuki slowly pushed the already slightly opened door. They both froze at the horror the room presented...


	11. Crisis 11: Dog & Girl Pt1

There was a lot of blood; a dog whose body was cut in half; a girl with bruises and eye ball lying a few inches away from her face, where her left eye is nothing more than a black hole.

××ιlιlι═════════════ιlιlι ××

Crisis 11

Dog & Girl Pt.1

××ιlιlι═════════════ιlιlι ××

"Are you alright?" Zero asked, rushing towards the girl that was soundlessly lying on the floor before the corpse of a dog, which's blood tainted the pure milk-coloured carpet. "Yuuki, don't stand there, call the ambulance, hurry," Zero instructed.

Slightly overwhelmed by the scene she be held before her, Yuuki ran out the room, trying to press the numbers, 999, into her mobile, which from her shaking, proved difficult. After explaining the situation over the phone, she took deep breaths; inhale then exhale; inhale then exhale. Working up some courage, Yuuki slowly re-entered the room.

"Have you calmed down a little?" Zero said in a gentle voice.

She wanted to answer but couldn't; the stench of blood causing Yuuki to be nauseated, with a strong urge to throw up. Despite her strong personality, it was her first time dealing with such a morbid scene. In her mind she repeated the phrase, _I am not scared, I am not scared_, but deep down she was, if even a little. She felt as though she was going to cry.

Sensing her unease, Zero ran towards Yuuki and took her into his arms. "Everything's fine. Don't be scared. I'm here."

Yuuki's mind went blank, away from the sinister room, away from the corpse of the dog and the bruised girl. She could sense nothing more but Zero's warmth, his familiar scent and could hear nothing more than his voice, a voice so strong and powerful that it reassured her of everything. Her tears seemed to have evaporated; she was not going to cry this time round; all because this man was here with her. She gripped onto him in this heart-warming embrace, thinking she'd calm down but strangely, her heart began to beat faster, but not of fear or shock, rather in a way that Yuuki didn't recognise. _What is this sudden feeling?_

"Yuuki," Zero quietly said, "That girl is alive."

Yuuki pulled away from Zero exclaiming, "She's alive!"

Zero nodded. "Yuuki, please wait here, I'm going to ring a few staff to help us out."

Yuuki nodded in response, watching him leave the room.

_What is that feeling? What did I just feel?_

**Xx X xX**

"Kaien Cross!" Yagari shouted, "Give me the map this very instant."

Kaien turned to stare at his friend with puppy eyes, "but you promised I could navigate."

"Navigate." Yagari repeated. "Navigate? We're in the middle of the jungle because you shamefully got lost, because you couldn't read the map. Now hand it over!"

Seeing the killing aura float from Yagari, Kaien gave in and handed him the map. He whispered, "maybe you shouldn't do business in such a place to begin with."

"What about you?" Yagari questioned, annoyed at Kaien's attitude, "we're going to return soon after sorting out a few other stuff. Are you planning to take Yuuki back or…"

Kaien sighed, "after these few jobs, I'd be free of debt wouldn't I? I've successfully repaid all the money I owe the Kiryuu family."

"Don't twist the topic," Yagari said, "you're a sly and horrible father. First you give Yuuki to Zero as a guarantee and hostage, to buy you time and…"

"THAT WASN'T MY INTENTION," Kaien suddenly shouted. He stopped abruptly, looking away, "there is something I want to confirm. Besides something inside me tells me that Zero Kiryuu is the only one in this world who'd cherish my Yuuki."

Yagari started to read the map, "I see a confirmation."

**Xx X xX**

"Everything's going to be fine brother, you should rest, don't worry about it," Zero reassured Ichiru. He switched the lights off, for his sickly but slowly recovering brother; closing the doors, he made his way back to his room. As Zero placed his hand on the handle, he paused, suddenly seeing the flash-back to Yuuki's stricken face that same afternoon. He backed away from the door. "You'll need rest too, my princess," he whispered as he entered the room opposite.

Inside the room, Yuuki leaned against the door, paying close attention to the slightest sound made. She felt a jolt of uneasiness as she heard the door clicking in the opposite room. Unconsciously she opened her own door, her legs carrying her a few steps to the room opposite, where she knew Zero decided to stay for the night. She gently placed a hand on the door and slowly leaned on it, pressing her ear against the wood. It was so still and silent. _You silly thing,_ Yuuki thought inaudibly to herself, _aren't you the one that's the most tired, ever since that incident this afternoon. It's unbelievable that something like that could've ever happened here but… _Yuuki smiled thinking; _Zero, you're surprisingly very considerate and…_

She pushed the handle down with care, opening the door, creeping in like a caterpillar. She stopped, kneeling down a few inches away from the silently sleeping Zero. Yuuki's gaze became transfixed upon him, finding pleasure in watching his every little movement… and the night went by unnoticed.

It was morning now; the sun weakly lighting up the room. Yuuki stirred, rolling from one side to the other. Something made her feel very uncomfortable, but she was very sleepy. She stopped rolling about as the sun shone on her eyes, waking her a little. She opened her eyes and had to close them quickly again as something soft, warm and wet swept across them. _What the hell was that? _Yuuki remained motionless, feeling whatever it was that made her feel uncomfortable. "NO WAY!" she screamed out loud, pushing what she knew was Zero away from her. Fully awake now, Yuuki took a good look at a smiling Zero before her, who she now glared at. "What were you doing? Why were you licking my face like a dog?"

"Because I was fascinated by your sleeping face, like you were with mine," Zero smirked.

Yuuki felt her skin get warmer from blushing, or embarrassment. "I-I don't know what you mean."

"You were staring at my sleeping face and then fell asleep next to me last night," Zero reminded her, "I'm happy, it's the first time you wanted to sleep with me."

Yuuki got up from the floor, "don't mistake a friends worry for something evil."

"Evil?"

"Yep, it's a crime like a murder…" Yuuki stopped talking and looked at Zero whose smile disappeared at the mention of murder. "How are things?"

Zero took a hold of Yuuki's hand, "I want an answer to what happened here yesterday afternoon. Yuuki will you investigate with me?"

Yuuki nodded, "I will but don't take advantage of the situation and hold my hands."

Zero ignored that comment, dragging her along with him. "I received a call from the hospital this morning. The girl is awake now; we can go and see her."

Yuuki followed behind Zero, _her, that bruised girl._


	12. Crisis 12: Dog & Girl Pt2

Fully bandaged, the girl sat idly on the bed, staring out at the window to look at the side of a building. She heard voices, a few foot steps and the click of the door to her room, then sensed the pressence of people. She barely heard what the nurse was saying as she just stared at the building. She finally decided to turn to see who the visitors were. A pretty couple.

××ιlιlι═════════════ιlιlι ××

Crisis 11

Dog & Girl Pt.2

××ιlιlι═════════════ιlιlι ××

"I'll introduce ourselves first," Zero started off, seeing the girl had not much of a reaction, "my name is Zero Kiryu, and this is my wife Yuuki Kir-"

The girl couldn't help but let out a small giggle as the other girl started pinching Zero's face, saying, "I am not your wife. You idiot, introduce us properly..."

A slight angry looking Yuuki cleared her throat and started again, "this is Zero Kiryu as you know and I am NOT his wife. I'm Yuuki Cross."

"I don't know you two," the girl said weekly.

"The place where you were hurt belongs to me," Zero stepped in and said, "as the owner of that Love Hotel I believe I deserve to know certain things. I was caught up in your mess and too am suffering in my business."

The girl's already frail body shook, "I've already spoke to the police."

Zero sat himself on the side of her bed, his gaze not looking away from her, even though there was no eye contact between them as of yet, "as a personal favour. I'm begging you. I understand the experience may be traumatic but wouldn't telling someone be a nice way to release some emotions. This will be the last time you repeat these words to anyone. I promise."

The girl couldn't help but be caught by Zero's ernest gaze. She shook her head.

Zero didn't let the girls sight wander from him, locking it with everything he has, "I'm a cruel person I know. To push you to tell me your sadness as a cure to my curiosity. However, I persist."

The girl made a movement as if to shuffle away from Zero. She glanced around the room, avoiding his gaze but whenever she took a sneak peek at his face, she would find him staring at her, with a un-readable, yet somehow demanding expression. Even though she could only see him with one eye, he was still seductive.

A tincture of relief surged through Zero as the girl began to speak to him; as of Yuuki from the side who only watched, "my name is Belinda Gazel. If I tell you everything, will you be able to help me?"

Zero took hold of Belinda's hand, giving her reassurance, "I may not be the police or a lawyer or a doctor, but I have a heart that wants to help. Is that good enough for you?"

Watching from the side, Yuuki suddenly felt a sharp pain in her heart. The very phrase, _I have a heart that wants to help_, somehow felt nostalgic to her. She couldn't steal her eyes away from Zero again, just like before. Scary, what was wrong with her? She'd been resisting him for so long so why all of the sudden does these feelings crop up. Were they real? There was one thing she felt certain though, Zero Kiryu was more than seductive, he understood...pain.

Belinda felt something in this guy before her, so different that she was assured he's be able to help. She took in a deep breath and began her story, "my mother died giving birth to me. When I was around 8, my father was under a lot of pressure at work and taking care of me. Once, only once he broke down, got drunk and he..." Her eye began to get watery at the memory she was about to phrase with her mouth, "he hit me across the head. By the time I was in hospital, the doctors already said my eyes will go blind. I never blamed him. He gave up drinking, he gave up all his time, his friends, everything and devoted himself to looking after me after I was released from the hospital. He's a good father. He even bought me Bell, my guide dog. It was all fine. I loved Bell so much."

"Then how did you end up..." Zero urged on.

Belinda wiped her tears, "recently, my father has found a way to heal my eyes. I can see again. I was so happy until he said... he said once I can see, we'll have to sell Bell away. She's not needed anymore, money is more important. I couldn't accept it so, I selfishly ran away from home with Bell. Its unfair, Bell has always been besides me, supporting me. She's part of the family, I won't split with her."

Yuuki couldn't help but shake her head. Another selfish young girl though her love for Bell could be understandable.

Belinda continued, "I ended up not knowing where to go. It was my first time away from home. I don't really remember but, I just seem to have ended up at your hotel and kinda renting that one room. I think the manager of the hotel then pitied me."

"Yeah. I did a thorough investigation of that room after the incident, there were kind of records of it that a girl was using it permamently," Zero clarified. "So how did it turn so bloody?"

Belinda bit her lips, "father found wher I was. He came a few times round to visit, tried convincing me to sell Bell for my eye-sight. I wouldn't listen, that's how stubborn I was. Then before this time, he warned me when leaving, he'd do anything to get my sight back. I just didn't know it was like this."

"WHAT LIKE THIS?" Yuuki couldn't help but ask with a little anger, "too far."

"Yeah," Belinda admitted, tears started flowing out again, "I didn't know he'd kill Bell. I stabbed one of my own eye out in front of him to get him to stop hurting Bell, but it was all too late..."

There was silence in the room. Such a long pause that it was beginning to feel unnerving. Belinda's story was full of stupidity on the latter half of those involved yet pitiful at the same time. Yuuki was the one who felt the idiocy of the whole tale.

"Ridiculous," Yuuki couldn't help but blab out.

Zero turned to look at Yuuki, his expression still unreadable, "Yuuki are you alright?"

Yuuki sighed, "would anyone be, after hearing such a story about two ridiculously reckless and stupid father and daughter. Where the hell did communication come in? Was it worth me to see all that anyway, if I had to witness such horror, at least make it worthwhile, reasonable not like this..."

"Yuuki," Zero said, this time with more force, "I understand your thinking. But you can't blame anyone for their stupidity or reason. Communication... I wonder if that ever crossed us...we're kind of like strangers."

That last comment ticked Yuuki off. She felt a strong mix of emotions rushing through her, her mind in complete turmoil. Messed up and lost. Yuuki struggled to recognise these feelings. She didn't know why she felt angry that Zero seemed to be so nice to Belinda Gazel and could only end up shouting at him like she always did, this time she really had no good reason to. "Resorting to violence and then getting all sad and looking like she needs everyones sympathy when the main reason is because she wasn't truthful about her feelings... she's the worst. I'm the one who should be pitied, having to see that bloody scene, being scared and worried for a stupid selfish girl like that-

"THAT'S ENOUGH YUUKI," Zero shouted over Yuuki, "both of them are wrong, Belinda and her father, but if you ask me whose worse. its the father that didn't even try to understand his daughters feelings."

"So your going to help her?" Yuuki asked. "A damn girl whjo doesn't deserve it."

Zero pointed towards the door, "LEAVE. Don't embarass yourself anymore and just leave. We'll talk later."

Yuuki didn't wait another second, she ran out the door in time to hide her bursting tears. She was angry or upset? She didn't know.

Belinda quietly asked, "are you alright?"

"Yeah." Zero said, calming back down. "I'll help you," Zero offered.

Belinda gave a vivid smile, "Please. I only have father left in this world. He may think I won't forgive him but... I-"

"I understand," Zero said, hushing Belinda.

**xx X xx X xx**

Sitting alone on the bench outside the hospital, Yuuki furiously wiped her tears. Deep down she knew, probably all along, how she felt. She remembered the first time she met Zero, all the way up to now. From hating him to rejecting him to slowly getting used to him and his pace. To understand the tiniest bits of his inner heart and his life. It was a pathetic emotion, she was jealous of that Belinda Gazel because Zero held her hand. "But was it that simple," Yuuki couldn't help but whisper to herself, "there was something else that seemed to make me get so angry... something he said... it felt nostalgic... as if I've heard of it somewhere before."

Yuuki sat still for a moment. Her head clearing slightly. Zero, nostalgic feelings, recognising things he's said... "so weird... have Zero and I met before now?" Yuuki asked herself. "Couldn't be."

She felt a buzz in her coat pocket and reached in it for her mobile. She stared at the screen. It was a text from Sayori. She read and smiled for her friends sake, "Sayori, I'm happy for you too... but my own... is a mess - right now."


	13. Crisis 13: Bunch Of Flowers

**(AUTHORS NOTE: This chapter may seem to be a little rushed. I admit it is - I've been thinking that this story is about time to get to the main plot already...)**

Her eyes marked out her target. She watched in the car again, seeing him walk hand in hand with that girl, Sayori Wakaba. It wasn't painful, well it might've been before but it might not have either. "Oh, he's putting his arms around her waist now," She said as she observed. "You know, Kaname Kuran... that girl really isn't a good match for you. How much longer are you going to degrade yourself, for the sake of revenge against him."

She finally took her sight of him and the girl, closing them to let them rest. A vivd image of that day came back to her. Those sinister yet truthful eyes, which stared right into hers. She opened them again, still wondering how far Kaname Kuran was willing to court that girl to harm his worst enemy, "revenge huh... I suppose nothing has started yet."

××ιlιlι═════════════ιlιlι ××

Crisis 13

Bunch Of Flowers

××ιlιlι═════════════ιlιlι ××

"So you want to make up anyway?" Aidou asked over the phone.

"Yes," Zero simply replied, "but I don't know how. This time was way more serious than previous times."

"Buy her a bunch of flowers of something," Aidou suggested.

"Would that even work, considering its her," Zero asked.

Aidou sighed, "well what else can you do? Really there are just limited things a guy can do. Girls are way to unrealistic when it comes to romantic stuff."

Zero sighed too, "Ok, I guess your of no help afterall. Make sure you work hard. Well talk to ya later."

"Of course I will," Aidou answered before Zero hung up the phone.

There was something that Aidou was right about, he couldn't do anything more and besides he didn't understand in the first place as to why Yuuki was so mad; she didn't even know Belinda Gazel. Zero put his coat on, headed towards the door and opened it.

He stopped dead in his tracks, as a bunch of flowers were roughly shoved at his face. "HEY QUIT THAT," he shouted, grabbing at the flowers in his face.

"Don't be so ungrateful," a voice said behind the flowers, "you always blabbed about being a gentlemen, so when someone humbly apologises, you should accept it gratefully. I'll go with you again to see Beli- whats her name."

Recognising the voice that made Zero's heart beat so fastly, he removed the flowers that blocked his view and could only smile as he said her name, with slight surprise, "Yuuki."

A annoyed looking Yuuki stared at Zero, "you get it don't you?"

Zero blinked, happy to see Yuuki again and couldn't think, "get what?"

Yuuki looked away from Zero, pink in the face, "the flowers..."

Zero looked at the bunch of flowers in his hand. There was a card slot in it, in which he hurridly opened; which read:

_Zero (You Idiot)! It is most plainly that you were wrong yesterday, however as a dignified lady, my actions may have went slightly overboard, so I'll give you some flowers to make up for it._

_Yuuki._

Zero bit his lower lip but still the laughter couldn't be surpressed. _Cute_, Yuuki was just too cute, he'd never seen anyone try to apologise like this before and from a girl, giving a boy some flowers.

Placing the bunch of flowers gently onto the small table in the room, he took hold of Yuuki's hands and pulled them towards eachother, into a light but warming hug. Knowing Yuuki would be caught up in the moment, Zero allowed himself to hold onto her tighter; him nudging his nose against her, leaning closer and closer still as he felt her breath upon his waiting lips.

"Your bold... WAY TOO BOLD!" Yuuki screamed just before their lips touched, though her face was beat-root red. Like usual she gave Zero a right smack on the back of the head. "PERVERT. Don't expect anything just cause I was the one to apologise. I only did that to retain my etiquette and lady-like manners. I was that easily affected by a stranger which pisses me off. Understand, so I'm putting things right."

Holding onto the back opf his head, Zero nodded. Yuuki grabbed onto Zero's left ear, dragging him along the corridor like she would to a naught 3 year old. "Well, lets set off then."

"HEY, O-K,K, I'm sorry I tried something funny again but at least let me walk properly. My ears hurt..." Zero complained.

Yuuki turned to look at Zero who for once, she thought, had a righteous expression on his face. "I'm sorry," she whispered, letting him go.

Zero let out a sigh; he studied the now silent Yuuki next to him. _Was she embarassed to be the one to apologise... _Zero asked himself in his mind, _well, however she is, she's still cute._ He could only just feel glad and happy that it was back to normal between them. He hadn't talked to Yuuki at all yesterday after Belinda Gazel's visit and thought for sure she'd ignore him today as well.

"Hey," Yuuki said, "let's go already."

This time, it was Zero's turn to flush bright pink as Yuuki took the initiative to hold his hands. Peaceful and heart-warming, everything felt just right... "If only we could stay like this forever..." Zero whispered, unnoticed by Yuuki.

The two of them set out onto the streets.

It was buzzing with people as usual; natural during lunch hours, where many office lady would probably take a quick nip into shops and builders slacking on a chair or somewhere, drinking water furiously to calm the overworked cells.

She waited outside the coffee shop paitiently, aware she was not to push herself as she'd tried so hard to gain the doctors trust to allow her out the hospital today. Today - it was her father's birthday. She glanced at the watch, aklmost time and continued to await the two who had helped her.

Belinda smiled from the bottom of her heart as she watched Zero and Yuuki walk towards her, hand in hand. _They really are a sweet couple_, Belinda thought to herself. She gave a small bow, "sorry for troubling you two this much. I'm mostly ashamed."

Yuuki looked at Belinda; certain of her feelings towards her - nothing. She didn't feel that pang of jealousy or any of yesterdays weird emotions; well, her mind is rather focussed on the soft warmth she's recieveing from Zero's hand. Big, soft, gentle... one that brings so much comfort.

"Are you sure you'd be ok?" Zero asked Belinda.

Belinda nodded, "I'm prepared to see my father."

Yuuki smiled at Belinda for the first time, which surprised both Belinda herself and Zero who was observing Yuuki; who seemed to have taken quite a change since her outburst. "Hae you decided on what to give him?"

"No," Belinda replied truthfully, "I need to I guess, apologise to him for running away before anything else but I'm not sure how."

"He's a father that loves his daughter more than anything," Zero began, "if you'd see him - he'd be happy."

"Do you really think so?"

"Yep." Yuuki answered Belinda energetically, "but how about you get him a bunch of flowers for his birthday present?"

"BUNCH OF FLOWERS?" both Belinda and Zero exclaimed.

"Hey - Yuuki that idea is..."

Yuuki gave Zero the quick glare, "is my idea no good?"

Although Zero wanted to say, _but I thought the bunch of flowers you gave me this morning had more meaning and you shouldn't suggest other girls to copy your idea because it wouldn't be a original or special moment or event between the two of us, _he ended up saying, "no problem. Its good."

Belinda smiled at the two and she felt flowers was a nice gift.

**xx X xx X xx**

From a little distance, Zero, Yuuki and Belinda stood watching the man water the plants. Both Yuuki and Zero gave Belinda a push and nudge in the back, who held the flowers in her shaking hands. "GO," they both mouthed.

Biting her lips and breathing more heavily to gain some courage, Belinda finally took a step towards her father. As she called out to him, the man had a shocked expression upon his face but as Belinda said the words deep down from her heart, there was a touching moment as both of them embraced; tears falling out.

Zero smiled, his eyes slightly watery too as he watched the scene.

From beside him, Yuuki couldn't take her eyes away from him. "Zero."

Zero turned to look at Yuuki who he knew had the same feeling as he did right now - that of satisfaction and happiness that they both did something good, helping out someone in need. They both had a very calm and peaceful smile.

"Shall we go home Yuuki?" Zero asked, grasping harder onto Yuuki's hand.

"Yeah," Yuuki replied, walking closer to Zero. She felt comfortable besides him for sure.

"Say Yuuki," Zero started to say, curiosity playing its role, "why did you apologise to me? I mean whats with your sudden change of attitudes? It feels like you were jealous yesterday about me caring for a different girl and today you were worried that I'd be taken away from you if you didn't apolo- AHHHHHH."

There was a very soft click as Yuuki bent a few of Zero's fingers in her hands. She flung him away from herself and began to casually walk back to the Love Hotel, where she spent her days. She picked up her speed, as she heard Zero calling out her name. Smiling, she began to run, knowing Zero was chasing after her.

She said this bravely, knowing Zero wouldn't hear it today, but defineately would another day, "Today's a good day isn't it. I think I've confirmed something unbelieveable. Zero... I quite like you."

With distance behind Yuuki, Zero called "wait for me."


	14. Crisis 14: Admit

-1**(AUTHORS NOTE: PLEASE CHECK TIS STORY OUT - it's by princessamiki and me who helped out w/it, ****.net/s/6427620/1/Dont_DOUBT_Him****. It's called Don't DOUBT Him.)**

"NO WAY I HAVE TO DANCE!" Yuuki shouted with the loudest voice she had.

Zero smiled at her, ""You see, every so often years there is this gathering ball that all love hotels attend. I'm taking you along with me."

Yuuki frowned, paced the room then looked back at Zero with hopeful eyes, "surely my three months has already passed."

"Someone promised a poor unhealthy person they'd stay to help for as long as it may be. Are you really that heartless to go against your word to someone who is-"

Yuuki held up her hand, "I'll go but I am not going to dance."

"Everyone has to dance," Zero stated.

"I'm the exception."

"There is no exception for you," Zero pointed out, "be responsible. Its part of managing the Hotel."

Yuuki threw out her puppy dog eyes, "Ye a vee nice guy nd I don wanna dance so pwease let me go."

Zero smirked, "even if you talk like that - YOU ARE GOING TO DANCE!"

Yuuki turned away from Zero, already crying, "I dunno how to…"

××ιlιlι-ιlιlι ××

Crisis 14

Admit

××ιlιlι-ιlιlι ××

Sayori sat up in bed, her heart still restless from the night that had just passed. She could barely believe what had happened, it seemed almost like a dream. She looked at the still sleeping Kaname besides her.

"Thank you," she whispered. She took her mobile quietly from her bag and started to write a message:

_Yuuki. I did it! You don't have to worry I know he's the one. I hope you are doing well. I really wonder how you are. I know you told me last time, you do like him right? Sayori. _

There was a faint ringing noise coming from Kaname's pile of clothes that caught Sayori's attention. She knew it wasn't a good idea to take someone else's call but she also believed between her and Kaname, it would be fine. She picked it up, almost whispering the "hello."

A sweet voice obviously belonging to a girl's spoke, not realising it wasn't Kaname, "Kaname, please come back home. I'm ill. I want to see you. You promised you'd stay with me yesterday night…where did you go?"

"Ex-excuse me," Sayori spoke up.

There was pause before the call was hung up. Sayori stared at the mobile phone and the name of the girl. Who was she?

In a small room in the Love Hotel, the music kept playing…

"One, two, three, four and a one, two, three, four and again…"

Tap, tap, tap, swirl and again. Yuuki constantly said over and over in her mind as she was being taught how to dance, kindly by Zero. Despite the many distractions caused by her 'teacher' she was doing fine. She'd managed to get the general steps and after stepping on Zero's foot for about 50 odd times, she's finally dancing; although Yuuki enjoyed stepping on his foot.

"I can't believe your actually dancing," Zero commented, "I thought it take you another century before you could grasp the basics."

Yuuki gave a wry smile, "well if a certain someone hadn't been playing around I would've been dancing like this 5 days ago."

Zero tightened his hold upon Yuuki's waist, pulling her towards him. He stopped moving altogether and held Yuuki still in that close position. "Yuuki Cross, I have something I want to give to you."

There was a rush of heat going through her head to her toes. Yuuki nodded, lost in Zero's pace.

He walked out the room, leaving Yuuki alone. She couldn't help but smile and instinctively she clenched her waist where his hands were. "I'm so silly." Yuuki whispered to herself. She already knew ever since Belinda Gazel's or maybe even way before that she had started to love him. Never as much as him loving her yet. It was unexpected on her part, but he had earned himself a place in her Heart.

Yuuki spun around at the sound of a playing piano. It was Zero. She closed her eyes, savouring every note heard, carving every sound played out into her heart. She opened her eyes once more as Zero began to sing…

Its only been three months yet the man before Yuuki's eyes has already become so important to her. She finally admits she loves Zero Kiryu.

Smiling, Zero turned to look at Yuuki, proud, "what do you think. It took me ages to learn this. Originally I wa-"

Zero couldn't move at all, stunned to stillness. Yuuki had just planted a kiss on his lips. As she moved away from him, he stared at her full of confusion.

"Zero… you win," Yuuki whispered, "I have fallen in love with you."

Zero tilted his head, "so - when was that?"

Yuuki smiled, "it doesn't matter."

Zero gave a little chuckle, "well, I know I will win in the end. I always do - just goes to show how great I am. You suck!"

Yuuki felt a different type of rush go through her body. One of anger and a strong urge to whack Zero over the head. No, it wasn't a urge, she actually did hit him on the head and headed for the door. "What a absolute jerk! Why did I ever fall in love with him? What was wrong with me? Whaaaa…"

Yuuki's feet left the floor as Zero scooped her up from behind, carrying her as he walked down the hallway.

"Put me down," Yuuki demanded.

Zero gave her the most serious look she had ever seen, "I won't ever let go of my lover, Yuuki Cross."

Completely lost in Zero's eyes, Yuuki had no idea of when he had entered a room and when he had softly laid her down onto the bed. He was so close to her now and for the first time, she was going to resist him. She closed her eyes, knowing the next thing he was going to do was to force a kiss on her. She waited to feel a soft kiss on her forehead.

"What's wrong?" Zero asked Yuuki in a soft voice, "are you unhappy about something. Can I help out?"

Puzzled Yuuki asked back, "what do you mean?"

"I'm worried because your not acting like yourself," Zero explained. He began to blush, "you kissed me yourself and usually you'd kill me if I went anywhere near you. What happened? Were you in any kind of shock?"

Yuuki blinked and could only stare at Zero for the passing few seconds before bursting into laughter.

"Yuuki what's wrong? Are the dance lesson's too much - did you eat something wrong or…"

Yuuki pulled Zero into another kiss, a deeper one this time. She didn't let go for quite some time till Zero stopped struggling to get away from her. A strange turn of events.

She finally pulled away when he was still as a statue like before.

"You're a real idiot," Yuuki whispered, "I'm trying to tell you - I lo-no I'm accepting you."

A smile broke from Zero's worried face, "say it. Say that you love me."

"I'm not taking orders."

Zero smiled, leaning closer, his arms around Yuuki's waist, "is it alright?"

Yuuki raised an eyebrow, "since when did you start asking, pervert?"

"I never."

With that Zero once again claimed Yuuki's lips. 3 months will end exactly tomorrow midnight…


	15. Crisis 15: Love

-1**HIGHLY RECOMMENDED VAMPIRE KNIGHT FANFIC: Cross Love by princessamiki, ****.net/s/6518232/1/CROSS_LOVE**** .**

**N.B. This chapter contains lemon content. **

"Yuuki," Zero said softly staring into Yuuki's eyes.

Yuuki looked at Zero, placing her hand on his face. "I've decided that I love you after all."

"But this is…" Zero began again.

Yuuki giggled, "aren't you usually the one who wants to do this? I'm not scared Zero because I know you love me too."

It was midnight exactly 3 months after they had met each other. They're agreement now officially came to an end but what remains is a new contract between them. The contract of love.

Zero leaned in and kissed Yuuki. It was the sweetest sensation ever.

××ιlιlι-ιlιlι ××

Crisis 15

Love

××ιlιlι-ιlιlι ××

Kaname Kuran walked down the long corridor after having attended a meeting about the future developments of love hotels. It was the most useless in his opinion thing to have a meeting about though nearly every CEO of a running love hotel must attend. He gritted his teeth, "that bastard Kiryu never turned up."

"Who are you calling a bastard?"

Kaname turned to see Aidou behind him, "if it isn't the Hanabusa family young head?"

Aidou gulped, "Kaname, don't you think you've gone too far with you and-"

Kaname held a finger up to Aidou's lips. "I'm not really your enemy Aidou so please try to keep it that way."

"I still don't understand what-"

Kaname threw Aidou a stern glare, "don't ask further. Things will become much clearer in the ball."

Aidou bit his lips, worried of what was to come. He couldn't help but ask, though he knew Kaname would not reply, "what are you planning?"

Kaname waved a hand at Aidou and left. Aidou began to feel uneasy, something big was about to happen.

Yuuki sat on the bed suddenly feeling rather nervous and anxious and confused. She didn't know what to do? Well normally she'd defend herself but this time, she was going to allow herself be taken.

Zero wrapped his arms around her, "are you sure your not scared Yuuki."

Yuuki hugged him back, "why is it that now you ask whether I'm scared or not? What happened the previous times?"

Zero smiled, holding her closer and tighter, "I know you'd defend yourself before so it didn't matter if I disregarded your feelings a little. I found it fun to see you angry and I love you more than I did before."

Yuuki pulled away and this time, she took the initiative and kissed Zero. She felt his impatient hands already working at their clothes, stripping them naked. It felt weird but there was a sense of comfort as their bare skins touched each other. Yuuki began to loose herself as Zero started to kiss down her body. His hand was in her hair and constantly stroking her face as he kissed her breasts. "You're a sensitive one," he commented.

Yuuki blushed and didn't bother replying. She didn't get chance to either for he was already driving her mad and senseless but his touches. His fingers rubbed between her thighs, giving her a strange sensation she had never felt before.

"Ahh…god…ah," Yuuki couldn't help but sound, feeling his fingers inside her. They slipped in and out making slurping noises as her juices covered them. Zero pulled them out and staring at Yuuki with a smirk he licked his fingers. Yuuki found herself flushing red from embarrassment. The way Zero eyed her as he licked his own finger made her feel even more exposed and at his mercy. It was so strange, she was usually so strong against Zero but now she was too weak to even speak.

"Yuuki, I can't wait anymore."

Yuuki turned her face away from Zero, "hurry up then."

Zero laughed, "so un-cute."

He lifted Yuuki's leg and spread them wide so one was over his shoulder. He leaned in closer and closer to Yuuki, taking things slowly till he was pressing at her entrance. Yuuki gasped at the feel of him so close to being inside.

Zero pulled Yuuki's face up close to his and covered her mouth with his lips, not letting her go as at the same time he pushed inside. He felt Yuuki's urge to scream but kept his mouth over hers so that no noise came out. It was warm and soft inside Yuuki and that pleasant feeling only made him want her more. He finally felt Yuuki relax her body, getting used to him being inside of her. He finally let her mouth go. They were both gasping for breath.

"Zero…" Yuuki said with quite a flustered face that made her look cuter than ever. "You feel…"

"Don't tell me," Zero said planting a soft kiss on her forehead.

"But I want to," Yuuki protested. "It hurts like hell."

Zero smirked, "I never said it wouldn't hurt."

He started to move within her and she simultaneously started to moan and gasp more than when she needed air. She breathed heavily; arched her back to allow him to fuck her more easily. Her arms wrapped around his neck for support.

"Zero…It hurts…"

"Quit complaining, I'm not stopping," Zero clearly answered.

Yuuki found herself moaning louder and louder with each movement Zero made. She was embarrassed at first and even slightly ashamed but now, she didn't know what to think. She felt so loved, so full and so good. It was true the first seconds he penetrated into her, it was painful but after that she only craved for him more and more. So this was lust.

Loosing all sense of time and everything else around Zero and Yuuki buried themselves in their love. Feeling each other and becoming one with the one they love. It was the sweetest night they had spent together ever since they met, in their own love hotel.

Night passed on too quickly for the night of passion to become true. Yuuki woke up in the morning finding herself rest against Zero's bare chest. She smelt him. He was so close and real. Zero slowly opened his eyes too.

"What's wrong? Does it still hurt?" he asked concerned.

Yuuki shook her head, "its just weird to see your face early in the morning."

Zero sighed, "you could've said something more cute than that."

"What, were you expecting something like, I love you and you were really good yesterday?"

Zero stared at Yuuki, "was I?"

"Was I what?" Yuuki asked.

He looked away, "you know…good."

It was Yuuki's turn to smirk this time. She gave a sigh and replied, "disappointing for my first."

Zero felt himself go stiff, "no-no way."

"Accept the truth," Yuuki kept saying.

Zero cupped Yuuki's face in his hands and smiled, "well shall we do it again?"

Yuuki looked at Zero not believing what she just heard.

"Yuuki Cross, let's make love again."

"No."

Zero pulled Yuuki closer, "until I feel good. We're doing it non-stop."

Yuuki opened her mouth wide, speechless at what Zero had just said but she didn't have much time to think. He was already pouncing on her again. No way was she going to do it again in the morning. Yuuki grabbed the pillow and like old times hit Zero across the face with it. She stuck her tongue out at him and as usual it seemed like Zero would not get another chance at it any time soon.

For two more weeks Zero and Yuuki's love will make them happy. However, their happiness was soon to end and quicker than they had thought it would….

**HIGHLY RECOMMENDED VAMPIRE KNIGHT FANFIC: Cross Love by princessamiki, ****.net/s/6518232/1/CROSS_LOVE**** .**


End file.
